


Starlit Wilderness

by 3x3



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3x3/pseuds/3x3
Summary: #34 Debate"I can't believe you're behaving so irrationally, Ichihoshi-kun." Yuuma narrows his eyes at him. "Watermelons are clearly the superior fruit."
Relationships: Ichihoshi Hikaru/Nosaka Yuuma
Kudos: 15





	Starlit Wilderness

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted some smitten Nosaka

#01 Abilty

Yuuma has to admit that in the beginning, he had only been drawn in by Ichihoshi's strategic talents. But as time stretched on, he would come to learn of the boy's many other virtues.

#02 Absolute

Looking back, there was never a sliver of question that Yuuma had fallen so quickly, and so spectacularly.

#03 Academic

Ichihoshi looks positively stunning in the Outei Tsukinomiya white blazer.

#04 Achievement

"World champion is a pretty remarkable title, isn't it?"

#05 Alarm

There's a built-in sensor in his mind that alerts Yuuma whenever Ichihoshi looks like he's even mildly uncomfortable.

He tries not the think about the implications of this very specific skill.

#06 Anger

Yuuma's voice sounds chilling, even to his own ears. "Care to explain why I caught you overworking yourself, _again_?"

#07 Apparent

It evades Yuuma how Ichihoshi has managed to overlook the very badly concealed signs of his affection for the blue haired boy.

#08 Attachment

Yuuma's smugness at the sight of Ichihoshi sticking firmly by his side on his first days at Outei Tsukinomiya only lasted for a pitifully short amount of time. Ichihoshi had gotten over his initial caution almost too quickly. Due to his naturally friendly disposition, he is immediately crowded by new friends.

It makes Yuuma a little wistful, despite his glowing fondness.

#09 Attack

"Ichihoshi- _kun_ has been lying to us all this time." Yuuma calmly announced, meeting the boy's murderous glare steadily. "I checked his identity last night, and would you believe it? He's a Werewolf!"

#10 Avoidance

"Nishikage, do you mind telling Ichihoshi- _kun_ that deliberately hiding from me is just the act of delaying the inevitable?"

"With all due respect, Nosaka- _san_ , I am not your personal postal service."

#11 Baggage

Some days he can almost see the lingering clutches of his brothers' death looming over Ichihoshi's frail shoulders.

#12 Ballet

"Froy just sent me a photo of himself in front of the Bolshoi Theatre."

"Oh, are you interested in that type of dance, Ichihoshi- _kun_?"

Ichihoshi shudders, making a face. "Black Swan sort of ruined them as a whole for me."

#13 Bargain

"I thought I was over this." Ichihoshi's tear-streaked face reduces Yuuma speechless. He wants to say something, to comfort him in some way, but it's as if his tongue were made of lead. He can only listen to Ichihoshi's bitter tone in horror. "I would do anything to have Mitsuru survive instead that day."

#14 Bite

The blue tint of the mark of Orion burns itself deeply into Ichihoshi's flesh. It contrasts terribly with his pale complexion.

#15 Bleed

"Stop being stubborn and show me your elbow already. I can see the blood dripping down."

#16 Bold

"Assist me. Help me bring this team to victory."

#17 Boredom

Yuuma can't wait for the day when all of the dizzying emotions swirling inside of him become a part of his ordinary routine: so deeply embedded in his life that they are a given, a constant.

#18 Borrow

His amused laughter sounds golden in the setting sun. "If you want to hold my hand, Nosaka- _san_ , all you have to do is ask."

#19 Bounce

Conversation always flows between the two of them easily, ricocheting off one another. Yuuma should probably feel guilty towards his older teammates for saying this, but it's really nice to have some intelligent company around.

#20 Box

Like a stray note in a perfectly composed melody, the sight that befalls upon Yuuma is nothing short of an abrupt blow to his head.

"Ichihoshi- _kun_? Why-" he swallows thickly, then tries again to speak past the clutters of cotton blocking his vocal cords. "Why are you packing?"

#21 Charm

It's somewhat laughable that Nosaka Yuuma, rumored Casanova, Smooth Talker Extraordinaire, has become so uselessly besotted by a boy blind to his pursuits.

#22 Comparison

Truly, no amount of diamonds or jewels can match up to Ichihoshi Hikaru's radiance on a good day.

#23 Confidence

"Ready to go and completely obliterate Seishou?"

"I'm surprised you even have to ask."

#24 Confrontation

"You can't _possibly_ think that you have the right to manipulate everyone's thoughts and actions, Nosaka- _san_." Ichihoshi's face is distorted in a rare display of indignation. "How's that any different from a dictator?"

#25 Confusion

"What do you mean these chocolates are for me?" Ichohoshi yelps, red in the face. "I don't even know that many people in this school!"

#26 Connection

It doesn't occur to Yuuma how little they really do have tying them together until they've already gone separate ways.

#27 Control

It's foolish, totally absurd that Yuuma once believed that he could actually influence Ichihoshi's choices. It isn't until it's too late that he finally sees that Ichihoshi has simply been indulging in Yuuma's whims and nonsense this whole time out of kindness.

#28 Corrupt

"That's such an unattractive word." Yuuma clicks his tongue. "I prefer the term 'brilliant persuasion'. It's your own fault for not realizing Ichihoshi- _kun_ 's potential."

#29 Cough

"Nosaka- _san_ , if you don't return to your dorm right this instant, I will _personally_ manhandle you all the way back and _force_ you to sleep that fever off. I'm sure Nishikage- _san_ would be happy to help me lug your ungrateful ass back to bed."

#30 Curiosity

There are a million mysteries wrapped around Ichihoshi Hikaru, layer upon layer.

Yuuma is going to be the one to unravel all his secrets. One by one.

He's counting on satisfaction to bring him back.

#31 Daily

It's a luxury to be able to greet Ichihoshi's warm smile every single day.

#32 Damage

The countless cracks in Ichihoshi's heart saddens him. Yuuma wonders what he could do to lessen the sorrow.

#33 Deal

"I would have to be out of my mind to accept these terms." Ichihoshi crosses his arms defiantly. "You treat me like I'm an imbecilic child, Nosaka- _san_."

#34 Debate

"I can't believe you're behaving so irrationally, Ichihoshi- _kun_ ." Yuuma narrows his eyes at him. "Watermelons are _clearly_ the superior fruit."

#35 Decision

Ichihoshi's shoulders tremble, and for one horrible horrible second, Yuuma thinks he might be crying. Just as he agonizes about what to say to undo his mess, he realizes that the boy is actually laughing. "Wha-?"

Ichihoshi falls into another fit of laughter upon seeing Yuuma's dumbstruck expression. "Look at you!" He snorts. "The great Nosaka Yuuma! Tongue-tied! As if I could ever trust you enough to leave you by yourself."

#36 Dependent

"I'm not asking you to forget about him." Yuuma says. "That would be impossible. I'm simply trying to tell you that you can afford to lean on other people for help once in a while."

#37 Desire

Would it be to much to ask for Ichihoshi to stay?

#38 Destructive

"I'm not talented like the rest of the team." A hideous grimace tugs at the edge of Ichihoshi's mouth. "What choice do I have?"

#39 Disturb

"You can never inconvenience me, Ichihoshi- _kun_."

_With all the time in the world, it still wouldn't be enough to properly marvel at you. Where would I find the opening to be annoyed?_

#40 Drug

It would be weird if he waited until now to ask Ichihoshi how he smuggled in the stimulant in the first place, right? Right.

#41 Eager

"You look awfully chipper." Yuuma comments, taking in Ichihoshi's lit-up expression.

"Yes!" He replies in earnest. "I've never gone to the aquarium before, so I'm really excited!"

#42 Eccentric

"Judging from the context of this conversation, that was supposed to be a compliment?" Ichihoshi questions dubiously.

"From me? Always."

#43 Eloquence

Yuuma prides himself on his articulation, but quick wits and a smart tongue means nothing when he's faced against Ichihoshi Hikaru.

#44 Emperor

A good ruler is one who can properly appreciate their advisers' wisdom.

#45 Encounter

If the two of them had met earlier in life, maybe they both would've gotten a less lonely childhood.

#46 Envy

Though he hates to admit it, Yuuma still fails to push down the unavoidable flash of irritation that spikes whenever he hears Ichihoshi chatting in Russian over the phone.

#47 Evergreen

Yuuma doesn't have to ask to know that the thriving plant sitting on the desk of Ichihoshi's dorm room is a token to commemorate the lasting spirit of his late brother.

#48 Exception

"I've never seen Nosaka- _san_ so distraught over a member leaving."

#49 Expert

"These are your most common tools, aren't they?" Ichihoshi smiles faintly. "I can tell you in confidence that if you try to guilt trip me, I won't be able to leave."

He looks up at Yuuma, and in his eyes is a vortex of emotions entangled together- dread, fear, stifled hope- emotions that Yuuma never wish to see directed at himself.

"I wish you wouldn't take the easy path."

#50 Expire

All beginnings lead to ends.

When time is up, there's nothing to do but let go.

But ends loop back to beginnings. That's the beauty of life.

Yuuma reaches out to the painfully familiar silhouette across the room.

"Ichihoshi- _kun_."

He turns at Yuuma's voice, and the world starts spinning again.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Someone should write a ficlet collection of Nosaichi  
> Also me: Shit I'm that someone again
> 
> Because these are easier to write, I _might_ write more?? Might?? Or maybe for a different pairing???? Idk man. Thoughts?
> 
> [Notes](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1LHRbFeufGA7CiOg9reU107S3wjfyUV0MN7SuDbNLzV4/edit?usp=sharing) ayyyyyy  
> of course further questions are welcome just drop em in the comments and I'll get back to them asap


End file.
